moving_to_the_small_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Cartman
"And you will be ma elsie" Eric Cartman is often seen as an obnoxious character who is often doing stupid things to get whatever he wants, which strangely usually ends up working for him. Appearance Eric Cartman is a tall somewhat overweight boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He is often seen wearing a red shirt, blue hat and yellow gloves. This is the classic outfit he is usually seen wearing and is most famously known for. Eric Cartman is often called 'fat boy' or 'whale' by his peers, and although he is overweight he is completely delusional about it and claims he is just 'big boned'. This is due to his home life and how his mother raised him, she would often tell him that he just has 'big bones' while continuously feeding him junk food. Personality Eric is known to be quite obnoxious and will purposely set out to annoy people at times. He often causes trouble with people around him and despite his delusion to being the most popular boy in school, a lot of people hate him. This gives him an advantage though within his peers due to the fact that people are usually too scared to kick him out of the group or speak up and say anything. Eric Cartman despite his downfall in school grades, he is quite intelligent when it comes to his psychopathic mind. He is normally seen putting on a dumb act to fool people but he is one of the biggest psychopaths in the school although at first glance you would just think of him as a stupid teenage boy with a passion for bullying. This is evident when he surprises people through his tricks, such as when he feeds someone's parents to them which he sees as 'revenge'. His revenge schemes are often taken too far when it comes to his personality, if you get on his bad side he will hit you 10x harder than you expected. This comes to a shock for most people, and for this he is known to take small things to an extreme level. Despite all this, he has an obsession with one girl, Mia Tesmo. He often cares for her and can be very possessive of her. This surprises his peers such as Kyle Broflovski who has often seen him to be a heartless bully and psychopath for many years. In other events, Eric is known to be cruel and secretly abusive toward Mia as he is used to being the brat that gets whatever he wants. Due to his mother spoiling him rotten often, if Mia doesn't do what he wants when he wants he can get verbally and even physically abusive. History Eric Cartman has been quite the troublemaker his entire life. Even before he met Mia and Stacey he was always the biggest trouble causer of the group and would often bully people into doing what he wants or simply for his own pleasure. Eric Cartman had troubles growing up as his mother never disciplined him as a child which causes him to be abrupt and rude. She also got into pornography and would 'whore around' causing Eric to be neglected by her which encourages his behaviour further. Relationships Kyle Broflovski The rivalry between Cartman and Kyle has been a recurring theme from the beginning, but has become significantly stronger since Season Four. Cartman appears to have a very strong hatred for Kyle, and shows that he has no tolerance for Kyle's Jewish faith. Kyle hates him in turn. However, neither one of them seems to realize the effects of their almost poisonous relationship, and continue to live in close contact with each other. Eric has always bullied Kyle and seems to find any excuse to put blame on him for things. Mia Tesmo Eric and Mia have had quite the complicated relationship from the start. In the beginning they had a seemingly rocky relationship always calling each other names and hating on each other. Although, this was rumoured to be because Eric found Mia to be pretty and he couldn't handle the fact that she would most likely date someone else as hot as her and not him since he has a bad reputation. So, he attempted degrade her confidence so that she would think so lowly of herself that she wouldn't date anyone else. In the end they ended up making up and going to a dance together where they confessed to liking each other. Soon they started a relationship. But later down the track, in high school, Eric has started getting abusive toward Mia and therefore has been causing problems with their relationship. Stacey Tesmo Stacey and Eric Cartman have always had an unusual relationship. They have never seemed to get along but always seem to 'tolerate' each others existence for the sake of Mia who they both want to keep. Stacey is always constantly glaring at Eric and they always pass each other secret glares and have a secret rivalry behind everyone's backs. They are constantly fighting and this is evident when no one else is around they'll be seen fighting or trying to kill each other. Butters Stotch Eric is known to bully Butters extremely and will often use him as an easy target to do whatever he wants as Butters has a hard time saying 'no'. Eric is aware of the fact that Butters has a crush on Mia Tesmo and for that reason torments him even more with the fact that Mia is completely and always his. Despite this Butters is always doing his best efforts to be kind to Eric and will often be seen thinking the two are best friends even though others try to warn him that Eric is only using him. This is due to the fact of how naive Butters seemingly is. Kenny McCormick Kenny is Eric's best friend and most often tolerates him since the two have been friends since they were little kids. Eric can be a complete bully toward Kenny often calling him things like 'poor' and hating on him for dating Stacey Tesmo. But despite this he seems to secretly care about Kenny and will often be heard saying things like, "where's kenneh!", which he tries to cover up as just wanting to bully him when he actually just cares about him. Eric will never been seen admitting he cares about anyone as he is very stubborn and rude but deep down, he cares about Kenny. Stan Marsh Cartman and Stan's friendship is clearly existent but it is very tense. In fact, when Kyle and Kenny aren't around, he and Stan often don't show a close friendship with each other or rarely interact one-on-one. They aren't seemingly close but Stan most often can be seen lecturing Eric about his wrongful acts as he doesn't want to see his adopted sisters, Mia Tesmo and Stacey Tesmo getting hurt by him as the other three boys as well as many people in their school have over the years. Despite this Stan seems to care about all his friends even Eric and tries to guide him to do the right thing despite failing miserably many times. Most often or not they can be seen getting angry at each other Eric usually referring to Stan as "Jew lover". Quotes * "Ligma! Ligma balls!"